


Megjelölt a halál

by Pjupejj



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Choking, F/M, Hungarian, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjupejj/pseuds/Pjupejj
Summary: Reaper megjelenik a hálószobádban. Felfogod még egy maroknyi gyógyszer bevétele után? Női olvasóra optimalizálva.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Az olvasó öngyilkossági kísérletekre, talán öngyilkosságra hajlamos, depressziós, mazochista és szubmisszív lett, bár semlegesnek szerettem volna megtartani. Ennek tekintetében nézzétek, köszönöm :)

A kedvenc fekete pulcsidat viseled. Nyúlott már, mégsem tudsz megválni tőle - ebben várod a halált. És a halál eljön érted, látod a csukott szemhéjadon túl. Néha az ujjait kulcsolja a torkodra, hogy te fuldoklásod közben a takarót markold, máskor pisztolycső feszül az ajkaid közé, aztán fekete zuhanás. Néha csak felébredsz az ábrándokból, és látod, hogy egyedül vagy a szobádban. 

 

Félhomály borul rád, az alkonyba borult ég vörösét kizárja a sötétítő. A bútorok árnyéka megnyúlt, úgy kúszik az ágy felé, ahol fekszel, mintha néhány kéz lenne, mely érinteni próbál. Még ha így is volna, nem tiltakoznál. Egy pillanatra ismét lehunyod a szemed, kapkodod a levegőt. Túl nagy pulóver van rajtad, semmi más, csupasz combod alatt felmelegedett a takaró. 

 

A doboz, amit eddig szorítottál, kifordul az ujjaid közül. Azt hitted, jobb érzés lesz. Annyiszor játszottál már el a gondolattal, hogy azt vártad, repülni fogsz majd, legalább. A gyomrod háborgó tenger, a fejed sötét semmi. Fénypontok táncolnak a szemed előtt. 

 

A hideg fém a torkodon valódibb, mint ahogy érezni szoktad. Futó érintés, mégis remegsz tőle, a karod is libabőrös a felgyűrt ruhaujj alatt. 

 

Nem bírsz magaddal, felpillantasz. Reaper, a halálod arca kerül a szemed elé. Szinte megnyugszol, hogy látod, a testedben mégsem szűnik a bizsergés. Reaper az egyik karmos ujjával cirógat, moccanni sem mersz alatta.

 

Még csak a nyakadnál tart, de összeszorítod a szádat. Ha nem tennéd, felnyögnél. Inkább az ajkadba harapsz és próbálsz rezzenéstelen maradni, amikor a karmok végigsiklanak a kulcscsontodon. 

 

Akarod, hogy tovább cirógasson, Reaper viszont elereszt. Értetlenül nézel rá. 

 

“Vérzel.” Reaper megragadja a sebes karodat, amikor próbálod eltakarni. “Most én jövök.”

 

Reaper szorítja a csuklóidat, mintha tiltakoznál, pedig nyugodtan, majdnem boldogan fekszel alatta, hiszen annyira vártad őt. Ahogy összefogja a két kezed a fejed fölött, a pulóver felcsúszik a combodon. 

 

Reaper eddig az ágy mellett állt, most föléd térdel. Édes-keserű illatot érzel, amitől szaporább lesz a pulzusod.

 

A szorítás fájdalmát alig érzed, azt is csak sejted, hogy vér szivárog a felnyílt sebekből. Összemocskolod vele Reaper kesztyűjét, talán bosszúból markol a lábadba utána. Szabad keze a combodon, kicsivel a térded fölött. Elektromos borzongás fut végig rajtad, amikor a karmait a lábadba mélyeszti, épp annyira, hogy ne tudd, jobban fáj-e az élvezetnél. 

 

Felforrósodik a bőröd az érintésétől és összerándulsz, amikor Reaper feljebb csúsztatja a kezét. Ő mintha nevetne rajtad; kuncogást hallasz a koponyás maszk alól. A hangja sokára jut el hozzád, minden érintését késve érzed. Reaper már eleresztette a lábad, mégis úgy fekszel, mintha a matracba préselne, közben halkan pihegsz. Félig csukott szemmel nézel fel Reaperre, próbálod elhatárolni az alakját az egyre mélyülő árnyékoktól.

 

“Ó, te” száll feléd suttogásnál alig hangosabban. Reaper hangja mintha egyszerre jönne mindenhonnan. “Meg akarsz halni?” 

 

Kiszárad a torkod, amikor megszólít. Nem tudod, mit felelj, hiszen vártad a halálod. Vártad, hogy Reaper eljöjjön érted, ahogy mindig képzelted a kádban fekve, gyomrodban túl sok fájdalomcsillapítóval. 

 

“Azt hiszem.” Olyan, mintha nem jönne ki hang a szádon, csak az ajkad mozogna hiába. Félsz, hogy Reaper nem hallja, és félsz attól is, hogy tökéletesen érti a válaszod.

 

Az utóbbiban biztos vagy, mikor Reaper elereszti a csuklódat. Nem mered elhúzni a kezed a fejed fölül, kiszolgáltatottan fekszel alatta, és az egészet élvezed. Ha nem tapadnának össze az ajkaid, azt kérnéd tőle, hogy széttépjen.

 

Reaper kiegyenesedik, eltakarja a világosságot a szemed elől. A köpenye szétterül körülötted, mázsás súlynak érzed ott, ahol hozzád ér. Az ágyhoz szegeződsz, csak a szemedet mozgatod, amíg a pillantásod meg tud állapodni a fehér maszkon.

 

“Megöllek, (neved).” Tudod, hogy nem kellene tetszenie, Reaper hangja mégis kellemes szorítást kelt a bordáid között. Dorombolás a füledben az ítélete. “Megöllek, ahogy én akarom.”

 

Lebénulsz a szavaitól. Megszólalni sincs időd, Reaper lehajol és közelebb húzódik hozzád. Fájdalmat vársz, de más történik: fél lábát a combjaid közé nyomja. A tested a térdének feszül, mire egy nyögés szalad ki a szádon. 

 

Reaper megtámaszkodik a fejed mellett, egészen közelről láthatod a maszkját. Próbálod felidézni az arcát a madárkoponya alatt, ám pusztán kavargó füstöt látsz izzó szemekkel, és éhséget a tekintetében. Megrémít, hogy éhezik rád, de titkon büszke is vagy magadra miatta. Egy halk nyögésen kívül képtelen vagy másra, amikor Reaper megmozdítja a térdét a lábaid között.

 

“Kérlek” suttogsz. Reaper szabad keze épp az arcodon, akkor sem veszi el, amikor lenéz rád.

 

“Mire?” A hangja cirógatás egy korbáccsal. Reaper megsimogatja száraz ajkad a hüvelykujjával.

 

“Még…” Nem hiszed el, hogy kimondod. A hangod mintha kilométerekről szólna, és te is egyre távolabbinak érzed magad a testedtől. Talán ezért könyörögsz Reapernek, hogy mást tegyen veled. Valami olyat, amit a bódult ködön át is megéreznél.

 

Reaper nevet, ahogy a nevedet mondja. A nevetése érdes, távoli, és minden belső szerved liftezik tőle. A szád nyitva maradt beszéd után, de az ujja rég nincs rajta. 

 

A következő, amit felfogsz, hogy Reaper elkapja a torkodat. Karmok szúrnak a füled alá.

 

Szédülsz, alig kapsz levegőt. Tudod, hogy Reaper nem akar megfojtani, ilyen hamar semmiképp. Erősnek tűnik, pedig épp csak tart; inkább a fém tüskék nyomódnak a húsodba. A bőröd felforrósodik, újabb sóhaj csúszik ki a szádon. 

 

Kinyitod a szemed, Reapert keresed, aki végre enged a szorításon. Már csak négy ujját nyugtatja a torkodon, hüvelykujjával az álladat cirógatja. Ahogy kitisztul a fejed, hallod, hogy beszél hozzád. Eddig pusztán foszlányok jutottak el az agyadig a hangjából, most viszont már érted őt és ha tehetnéd, egyre kisebbre húznád össze magad minden szavától.

 

“Szórakoztató vagy” mondja. Reaper ismét végignéz rajtad, mintha nem tudna betelni a látványoddal. Gyötrődsz a takarón, az arcod lángol, alatta mégis sápadt vagy. A szemed könnyes, pedig nem is sírtál. Reaper elégedett azzal, hogy milyen hatással van rád. “Játsszunk még egy kicsit. A fájdalomtól vagy mástól szenvednél jobban?” 

 

Nem látod, viszont Reaper hangja olyan, mintha mosolyogna a maszk alatt. Tuti, hogy így van, és tényleg jól szórakozik. 

 

Fogalmad sem volt, mi járhat a fejében, amikor eleresztette az állad, de rögtön megérzed: Reaper annyira feltolja a térdét a lábaid között, hogy a medencecsontodnak ütődik, a csiklód megrándul alatta. Rekedt, sikolyszerű nyögést hallatsz, akaratlanul is belekapsz a takaróba. 

 

Köpeny simít végig a karodon, amikor Reaper kihúzza magát; fölötted térdel, fél lába a combjaid között, a másik az oldaladnál. 

 

Satuba szoríthatnátok egymást, de moccanni sem bírsz. Markolod a takarót és harapdálod az ajkad, pedig semmi sem történik veled. 

 

Végtelen időnek tűnik, mire Reaper ismét hozzád ér. Egyszerre akarod látni, mit csinál, és szorosra zárni a szemed, hátha akkor uralkodhatsz magadon, és képes leszel csendben maradni. Erősen harapod az alsó ajkad, amikor két ujját végighúzza a lábadon, egészen a pulóver aljáig. Reaper a combod külső részét simogatja. Alig ér hozzád, ám az egész tested borzong tőle.

 

“Túlságosan szereted a karmaimat.” Reaper tűnődve cirógat tovább, mintákat rajzod a bőrödre. “Azt akarod, hogy szétszedjelek velük, ugye?” A hangja gúnyos, a keze feljebb siklik a combodon. “Nem foglak, (neved), annál jobb ötletem van.”

 

Felnyüszítesz, amikor megszűnik a csiklandós bizsergés. A hidegség eltávolodik, Reaper nem karistolja tovább a lábadat. Reszketsz. Próbálod kinyitni a szemed, hogy lásd őt. A szemhéjad nehéz, a fáradtság súlyosan szakad rád, és már bánod, hogy olyan sok nyugtatót vettél be korábban. 

 

Csattanás térít magadhoz. Sikerül kinyitnod a szemed, és már fel is ülnél, Reaper viszont azonnal elkapja a felsődet, és visszanyom a párnára. Szájon át kapkodod a levegőt, ahogy figyeled őt. Nem tudsz olvasni az arcáról. 

 

Reaper az ágyhoz nyom kis időre, hogy kiverd a fejedből a szökést, aztán leveszi a kezét a mellkasodról. A csupasz kezét. Elfordítod a fejed, épp látod még, ahogy a kesztyűje csillog az utolsó fénysugarakban, amik betörtek a hálószobádba. 

 

“Megijedtél?” Reapert majdnem törődőnek hallod. Foltnak tűnik csupán fölötted, mikor leoldja a másik kesztyűjét is. “Még nincs mitől.” Felsóhajt, majd a combodra ereszkedik. Nem ül rajtad, inkább lefog. A súlya töredéke nehezedik rád, te viszont a matrachoz préselődsz. Moccanni sem tudsz alatta; Reapernek ez volt a terve veled.

 

Hiába próbálod elhúzni a lábad, csak a feneked forog ide-oda, és a pulóvered is egyre feljebb gyűrődik. Alig takarja el a hasadat. 

 

Örülsz, hogy sötét van körülötted, de a szemed már kezd hozzászokni, Reapert is látod magadon. Fekete árnyékként gubbaszt rajtad, valamire vár türelmesen. Talán épp arra, hogy lásd őt, és figyeld, mit művel veled. 

 

Már nem akarsz felkelni a párnáról, engedelmesen fekszel, csak a levegőt szeded a kelleténél hangosabban. Pattanásig feszült lettél. Reapernek elég futólag megérintenie, hogy sóhajts egyet, bárhogy szégyelled utána.

 

“Szólalj meg” hallod az árnyak közül. Reaper fél kezével a combodon támaszkodik, a másikkal a lábaid közé nyúl. Simogatni kezd. Összeszorítod a szádat, mégis pihegsz miatta. “Hallani akarom, hogy vágysz a halálra!” Reaper a csikóddal játszadozik, körbe-körbe mozgatja rajta az ujját. A takaróba harapsz, hogy elfojts egy újabb sóhajt, így az fuldokló nyögéssé tompul. 

 

Lehet, hogy hallgatsz, de a tested beszél helyetted. Megremegsz Reaper keze alatt, egyre nedvesebb leszel. Le sem tagadhatnád, hogy jólesik, amit művel veled. Ő viszont nincs megelégedve a csenddel. Belecsíp a csiklódba, nem túl erősen. Feljajdulsz és karmolni kezded a lepedőt.

 

“Beszélj!” Reaper halk, mégis tisztán hallod. “Mit gondolsz, mit csinálok veled?” A combod belső felét cirógatja, az ujja nedves csíkokat hagy a bőrödön. “Mit akarsz, mit csináljak veled?” Érdes kuncogással ismét a lábaid közé nyúl.

 

“Folytasd” piheged két lélegzetvétel között. Még ennyit is nehezedre esik kimondani, a kérlek már el sem hagyja az ajkad. 

 

“Mit?” Reaper mosolyog a fejedben, a szája tele van borotvapenge-fogakkal. Akarod, hogy beléd harapjon, de semmi pénzért nem vallanád be. 

 

“Dugj meg.” A hangod esdeklő, amitől még jobban szégyelled magad. Amikor Reaper abbahagyta a simogatásodat, már közel jártál egy orgazmushoz, a tested most szenved emiatt.

 

“Te kis…” Sóhajos dorombolás minden szava. Várod, hogy valami sértést mondjon rád, Reaper mégsem nevez kurvának. Eddig a térded fölött támaszkodott, most elereszt, a keze villámgyorsan siklik a pulóvered alá. “Ez nagyon jó” suttog. Megszorítja a melledet, az ujjait a bőrödbe nyomja. “, le akarsz feküdni a halállal.” Reaper föléd hajol, csontmaszkja a nyakadat érinti. A füled mellett piheg, hallod minden lélegzetét. A melled a tenyerébe simul, hol szorosabban, hol lazábban fogja, egy idő múltán a mellbimbóddal kezd foglalkozni. Nyöszörgőn sóhajtasz, félig attól, hogy Reaper a másik kezét végigfuttatja a hasadon. A köldököd alatt a tenyere a hasadra simul. Lassan csúszik lejjebb, te pedig egyre izgatottabbá válsz. Épp csak megérinti a csiklódat, összerándulsz, de ő továbbhalad, az egyik ujja eltűnik benned. 

 

Az arcod lángol. Reaper a másik melledet kezdi gyötörni, mialatt lassan mozgatja az ujját. Az eddiginél is nedvesebb leszel. Szorosan összezárod a szemed, mert a zavartól nem bírsz ránézni Reaperre. Hamarosan még egy ujját dugja beléd, amitől egy pillanatra megmerevedik a karod. Görcsösen karmolod a takarót, pedig inkább Reaperbe kapaszkodnál. 

 

A keze gyorsabban mozog, már nyitott szájjal kapkodod a levegőt. Érzed, hogy hamarosan elmész, pusztán attól, hogy ő teszi ezt veled. 

 

Reaper egy érzékenyebb pontot érint meg benned, mire a hátad ívbe hajlik, és ösztönösen a nyakába kapaszkodsz. Reszketve szorítod Reapert, ahogy ő a bal melledet, ráfeszülsz az ujjaira, és a kabátjába vájod a körmödet, amikor elönt a meleg jó érzés. 

 

Minden tagod kocsonya. A combod remeg, az öled zsibbad, és te is reszketsz Reaper nyakában. Kapkodó, kifújt levegőid a nyakát simogatják, amíg le nem hámoz magáról. 

 

“Kelj fel” szól rád Reaper. Csukott szemmel, kábán pihegtél a takarón, a hangjára alig mozdulsz. “Igyekezz!” 

 

Csörgést, neszezést hallasz a sötétből, majd érzed, hogy Reaper lerántja rólad a pulóvert. Simogatásnak hat, ahogy végighúzza a kezét az arcodon, az álladat mégis durván ragadja meg. Felemeli a fejedet, úgy fordít maga felé. Meztelenül térdelsz az ágyon, Reaperrel szemben. Nem ereszti el a fejed, közelebb húz magához. 

 

“Végeztünk a játszadozással” mondja. Az arcon egy vonalban van a combjával. 

 

Reaper nadrágja kibontva vár, látod a félig kemény farkát pár centire magadtól. Kapkodod a levegőt, még mindig gyengének érzed magad. A derekába kapaszkodsz, ahogy kinyújtod felé a kezed, és rákulcsolod az ujjaidat. Reaper felsóhajt, a hajadba temeti a kezét, kissé meg is szorít, mialatt simogatod. Lassan kezded, fokozatosan gyorsítasz a tempón, közben fészkelődsz az ágyon. Reaper sűrűsödő nyögései neked is jólesnek. Benedvesedsz, ahogy egyre keményebbé válik a kezedben.

 

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a száddal folytatod. Csókolgatni, nyalogatni kezded Reapert, de a cirógatását sem hagyod abba. Amikor rászorítod az ajkad a farkára, rekedtes nyögést hallasz a fejed fölül.

 

“Mélyebbre.” Reaper reszkető kézzel markol a hajadba. 

 

Egészen a torkodig csúszik, egy pillanatra levegőt sem kapsz. A fuldoklástól könny szökik a szemedbe, mégsem akarod elengedni, amikor kihúzódna. Tovább nyalogatod, amíg ismét a torkodban nem érzed őt. Reaperbe kapaszkodsz, kábultan térdelsz a lábai előtt. 

 

Percekkel később a hajadnál fogva húz el magától. 

 

“Elég lesz” mondja. Hátrafeszíti a fejed, hogy kénytelen legyél az arcára nézni. “Vajon mennyi idő lesz kivégezni téged?” 

 

Kuncog, ahogy ellök magától. Hátraesel, riadtan nézed Reapert, aki föléd magasodik. Elkapja a lábad és a levegőbe emeli, a combjaid közé helyezkedik, és egyetlen lökéssel beléd hatol. Felsikoltasz, pedig nem fáj. A hangot egy meghatározhatatlan, forró érzés hívja elő a bensődből. 

 

Reaper átmenet nélkül, azonnal mozogni kezd, keményen és mélyen érzed őt magadban. A lábad megmerevedik, az egyik még mindig a levegőben, a másik a vállán pihen. Alig fogod fel, hogy a fenekedbe markol. 

 

“Gabe…” nyöszörögsz csukott szemmel. Fogalmad sincs, miért szólongatod, kontroll nélkül bukott ki a szádon. 

 

Próbálsz belekapaszkodni a karjába, de vakon tapogatózol a semmiben. Mintha térből és időből is kiestél volna. Reaper tövig hatol beléd, szúró fájdalmat érzel az alhasadban. A következő után nyüszítesz, a nevét suttogod. 

 

“Gabe”

 

“Fogd be!” Reaper felmorran és megajándékoz egy újabb méhsajdító lökéssel. Kezded felfogni, hogy büntet a fájdalommal. “Ne merj így hívni még egyszer.” Fenyegetőnek szánt hangja sóhajba fúl, amikor fokozza a tempót. A lábad megfeszül a vállán, és megemeled a csípődet, hogy közelebb simulhass hozzá. 

 

Hullámokban önti el a meleg az egész tested. A szerveid bizseregnek, a szád kiszárad, belül pedig szinte égsz. Reaper teljesen kitölti az öled, és szorosabban fonódsz köré, amikor egy aprót rándul benned. Még feljebb nyomod a csípődet, már csak a vállad és a karod éri az ágyat. 

 

Reaper megszorítja a fenekedet, egyszerre tart és húz jobban magához. A nyögéseid szaporodnak, minden gyönyöröddel együtt szakadnak ki a torkodból, amikor elélvezel. Reszketsz, mereven simulsz Reaperre, aki tovább folytatja. Minden lökése áramütésként súlyt le rád, egyre csak remegsz az orgazmustól.

 

“Fordulj meg!” hallod Reapert, amikor hirtelen elereszti a csípődet. Erőtlenül zuhansz a takaróra, de amikor a combodba markol, kénytelen vagy engedelmeskedni. “Tedd szét a lábad!” utasít. 

 

Négykézláb vagy előtte, terpeszbe csúszol, a hátsód kidomborodik.

 

“Össze akarlak karmolni.” Reaper hátulról nyomja hozzád a farkát, de nem hatol beléd. 

 

”Össze akarlak harapni.” Szenvedve nyögsz, amikor a túl érzékennyé vált csiklódhoz ér. 

 

“Hallani akarom, ahogy sikoltasz és könyörögsz nekem.” Reaper a fenekedbe markol, a körme a bőrödbe nyomódik. “Látni akarom, hogy vérzel miattam.” 

 

A suttogása a füled mellől jön. Reaper a hátadhoz simul, a farka közben lassan csúszik beléd. Fél kézzel szorít magához, a másikkal leoldozza a maszkját. Az ajkát érzed a nyakadon, mintha finom csókot hintene rád, aztán maró fájdalmat. Reaper beléd mélyeszti a fogait, erősen harap, és csak sokára enged el. A válladon folytatja, közben gyorsabban mozog benned, te pedig nyögsz, végül hangosan nyöszörögsz az édes szenvedéstől. 

 

A karod remeg, alig bírod megtartani a súlyodat. A fejed lehanyatlik, már csak a hátsód mered felfelé. Reaper így mélyebbre csúszhat benned, amitől sikolyszerű sóhajt ölsz a takaróba. Szorosan simul hozzád, erősen tartja a derekadat, és megharap, már sokadszor. Vérvirágok nyílnak a válladon.

 

“Kegyelmet akarsz vagy folytatást?” Reaper zihál, alig érted. Mostanra szinte önkívületbe kerültél. Felhúz, a körmei végigszántják a hátad. Újra térdelned kell előtte. 

 

“Szorítsd a torkom… kérlek” pihegsz, amikor Reaper leveszi rólad a kezét. Hátratolod a feneked, felemeled a fejed. Félrebillented a fejed, hogy könnyebben elérjen; szilvakék és korallpiros foltokra lesz kilátása.

 

Azt hitted, Reaper nem hallja a kérésed, az ujjai mégis a nyakadra kulcsolódnak. A fejed hátra csuklik; úgy szorít, hogy alig kapsz levegőt. Szédülsz, a vér a fejedbe áramlik, ám lassan érzékenyebbé válsz minden lökésére. Minél kevésbé lélegzel, annál hatalmasabb élvezet kerít birtokába.

 

“Őrült kurva” nyög Reaper a füled mellett. Mélyen hatol beléd, egy pillanatra úgy is marad. Szinte összeesel az érzéstől. “Azt teszek veled, amit akarok.” Még jobban szorítja a torkodat, már nyitott szájjal zihálsz. “...mert mindened az enyém.” 

 

Színes foltok pattognak a látóteredben, amikor Reaper forrósága kitölti a belsődet. Az ujjak ellazulnak a nyakadon, zsibbadás fut szét a testedben. 

 

Reaper farka újabbat rándul, szorosan fonódsz köré. Lassan kihúzódik belőled, elereszti a csípőd, mire elnyúlsz a takarón. A melegség kitölt, szivárog a lábad közül. 

 

Csukott szemmel pihegsz, azt sem tudod, hol vagy. Mindened reszket a kielégültségtől, a torkod, a vállad, az egész felsőtested égőn fáj. A sebek, amiket ejtett rajtad, tompán sajognak, alvadt vér pereg le a bőrödről, amikor mozdulni próbálsz. A fejed üres, a tested szinte halott.Túl gyenge vagy kinyitni a szemed. Reaper halk zihálását hallod, távolról valami csörömpölést. Edények hangja? Cipzár felhúzása.

 

“Nem végeztem veled, hallod?” Nem több egy rekedt sóhajnál. Reaper erőtlenül húzza meg a hajadat, az állad a homlokához koccan. “Időt nyertél, semmi több.” Meleg lehelete a nyakadat éri, megborzongsz tőle. Egy rövid ideig hallgat, csak a szuszogásotok töri meg a csendet. “Senki más nem nyúlhat hozzád.” Reaper megcsókol egy harapást a válladon. “ _Nekem_ fogsz könyörögni folytatásért.”

 

Pihegsz, az arcodat a párnához nyomod, és elgyötört élvezettel hallgatod a fájdalom hangját a fejedben. Igaza volt, hiszen Reaper sebei vannak rajtad. 

 

Soha többé senki nem érinthet. 

 

Soha többé senki nem árthat neked, mert téged már megjelölt a halál.


End file.
